Forever
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Fortsetzung zu meiner Songfic I Wish... lest es und erfährt was unser draco angestellt hat.. ich würde mepfehlen erst I Wish zu lesen


**Forever....**

Fortsetzung zu I Wish 

Also hier die Fortsetzung zu I Wish, da einige wissen wollten wie es weitergeht und was Draco angestellt hat -

Ich wünsche euch viel spass 'fies grins'

Titel: Forever...

Autor: Shu-Chan aka dat Dray-Kitty

Betha:???

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R ausser der Idee!

Warnung: Slash, Tod

Pairing: DM/HP

_**Forever**_

_Harry Pov_

Ich sass mit Ron und Hermine am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hörte den beiden nicht zu denn meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dir... obwohl du mich angelogen hast.

Mein Herz liebt dich noch, doch mein verstand leugnet dies, verdrängt es.

Ich seh auf als ich einen schrei hörte, es war deine stimme, ganz nah zu nahe für meinen Geschmack.

Ich stand auf und trat aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und sah dich da am Boden knien, mit tränen im gesicht. Das erstemal das ich dich weinen sah.

Ich trat gemächlich auf dich zu und sah dich kalt an, ein fehler den ich heute noch bereue.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy?"meine stimme war kalt. Du sahst nur überrascht zurück nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, dich so zu sehen, doch ich ignorierte es einfach. Ich wollte dir nicht nachgeben.

Ich kniete mich zu dir runter, sah dich die ganze zeit an „Was willst du hier? Im Nest der Löwen?"meine stimme war immer noch kalt doch zum teil auch belustigt.

„Mit dir reden" deine stimme war leise fast nur ein Flüstern.

„Wir haben nichts zu bereden, es ist alles geklärt, warum lässt du mich nicht in ruhe?"

„Weil es nicht so war wie du denkst!"

„Wie war es dann? Du hast mich angelogen, hast mit mir gespielt nur um mich Voldemort auszuliefern, es war schwer da rauszukommen! Oder hast du mich nur zum Spass dorthin gebracht? Mit dem Gedanken ‚er ist Potter der schafft es da schon raus'? Wegen dir hätte er fast gewonnen!"

„Es war wirklich nicht so, Harry. Mein Vater hat mich reingelegt, glaub mir doch"

„Dir zu glauben war der grösste Fehler denn ich gemacht hab, denkst du ich begehe ihn wieder?"

„Es ist die Wahrheit!"

„Hast du letztes mal auch gesagt! Verschwinde endlich, verschwinde aus meinem Leben! Tritt den Todessern bei, dann kannst du mich wenigstens noch einmal sehen bevor du stirbst!"

Somit drehte ich mich um und verschwand im Turm, es würde wohl das letzte mal sein das wir uns sahen.

Ich weiss nicht was du getan hats doch tratst du nicht den Todessern bei wofür ich dir in gewisser weise dankbar war.

Bald kam der tag der Entscheidung und du kämpftest auf der Seite von Hogwarts, gegen deinen Vater.

Der Kampf war brutal viele starben darunter auch Ron, Voldemort lachte die ganze zeit nur. Dumbeldore war auch bald am Boden und wurde von ein paar Todesser gefoltert. /das soll der stärkste Zauberer seiner zeit sein?/

Du warst gerade in einen Kampf mit Deinem Vater verwickelt und als ich zu dir sah, sah ich nur noch wie du leblos zu Boden fielst, ich wollte zu dir doch Voldemort versperrte mir den Weg, sagte es wäre zeit für die Entscheidung.

Doch vorher sagt er mir etwas was ich mir bis heute nicht verzeihen kann. „Weißt du Potter Draco hat dich nicht angelogen, wir haben ihn reingelegt." Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an und war so wütend. Wütend auf mich. Wieso habe ich dir nicht geglaubt...

irgendwie habe ich es dann doch noch geschafft ihn zu besiegen, ich weiss nicht mehr wie, doch ich hatte es geschafft. Nicht für mich, nicht für Die anderen, Nur für dich!

Jetzt sitze ich in einem Sessel meines Hauses, sehe auf ein Bild von uns beiden, Arm in Arm, mit einem Strahlen im gesicht, das man bei dir nicht immer sah, das Colin mal geschossen hatte. Stumme Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, es ist jetzt schon fünf Jahre her doch weine ich immer noch um dich, kann dich nicht vergessen.

Ich sehe auf die Uhr, es wird Zeit, ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst ich kann nicht ohne dich sein.

Ich stehe auf und schnappe mir meinen Mantel, Appariere auf den Friedhof der Kriegsopfer zu deinem grab.

Meinen Zauberstab und ein Messer eingepackt hab. Sachte lege ich eine rote Rose auf dien Grab. "ich liebe dich draco, und das werde ich immer tun."

Langsam zücke ich meine Messer sehe es noch eine Weile an bevor ich es mir in den Bauch stosse. Mein gesicht verzieht sich schmerzvoll, doch es ist mir alles egal, ich will nur noch zu dir. Ich sacke neben deinem Grab zusammen und bleibe liegen, irgendjemand wird mich finden, doch dann wird es schon zu spät sein.

Heute liegt neben Draco Malfoys Grab ein zweites mit dem Namen Harry Potter. Es wurde einen Stein gemacht auf dem diese Worte stehen:

**Sie liebten sich im leben**

**Und sie liebten sich im Hass**

**Sie liebten sich im Glück**

**Und sie Lieben sich auch noch im Tod.**

_entschuldigt das ende, aber ich hatte grad so Lust ein Sad-End zu schrieben 'drop'_

_ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ich bekomme ein paar Kommis_


End file.
